This invention relates to an applicator for dispensing solutions such as hair tinting solutions and for applying the solutions in a hair tinting operation.
The numerous applicators disclosed in the prior art include for example the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,827 which shows a squeeze-type bottle from which the solution is forced when the bottle is compressed and deformed. The bottle includes a cap threaded on the container and having a brush applicator as well as a spike-like hair spreader or rat-tail both of which are formed with ducts for dispensing solution. A similar arrangement is shown in Des. Pat. No. 266,537 in which a brush and a hair spreader are formed on the cap of a squeeze-type bottle but in which the duct in the cap is open only into the brush and not into the hair spreader.
A hair spreader on the cap of a squeeze-type bottle is not always the most convenient arrangement for its use. The hair spreader extends laterally from the bottle which in effect serves as the handle for holding and manipulating the hair spreader so the bottle must be turned in order to position the hair spreader in the hand for easier use or it must be manipulated awkwardly. At the same time, since the hair spreader is arranged laterally on the cap, forces on it tend to twist the cap and can loosen it if it was not well tightened. Using a hair spreader mounted on the cap with the brush applicator also inherently requires that the bottle be tipped in a manner that tends to pour solution out the duct onto the brush when the hair spreader is used.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an applicator in which the hair spreader is easier to use and which reduces the problems with loose caps and spilling during use of the hair spreader.